


Alone in the World

by Tinkerbell2232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2232/pseuds/Tinkerbell2232
Summary: Fremione! Harry is Hermione's twin brother when Mia ends up pregnant will Fred be there for her? Or will he claim that the baby isn't his because she cheated on him? Will the family be split up? Will the marauders kill Fred ? Read and find out ... oh and James and Lilly live. Peter was never part of the marauders or even existed
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Alone in the world?

Prologue:

I was telling Harry, Ginny and Ron everything that had just happened. They all had looks of disbelief on their faces. “ Mia, you know when mum and dad find out that they’re going to kill Fred right?” Harry asked as he embraced me in a hug as we all sat in my room at Potter Manner. “I know and after what he has done I want nothing to do with him. My only saving grace is that he has no idea where we are.” I said looking anywhere but in my brothers eyes after the words that I have just spoken because I knew that a new flood of tears would start falling.  
“So let me see if I get this straight. You’re pregnant and our brother Fred is saying that the baby isn’t his and that you had to have cheated on him?” Ginny asked as I nodded my head yes not trusting my voice at this moment. As the tears started to fall faster than before I heard Harry tell Ginny to go get my dad. While she was gone I tried to calm down with the help of my brother and our best friend. What seemed like no time at all there was a knock on the door and in came Ginny followed by mum and dad. Also known as James and Lilly Potter.  
“Dad, you may need to pay the Weasley’s a visit. I would come with but Mia needs me right now.” Harry said before I put up a hand to stop him from responding. “Daddy, before you do. Can I write two letters and have you deliver them?” I asked as mum summoned me a quill, ink and some parchment. “Of course Princess.” Dad said kissing the top of my head as he sat on my bed as I sat at my desk and wrote the two letters that would explain everything to the next closest Weasleys. Maybe the one could talk some sense into the one that held my heart. And was the father of my unborn child. 

Dear Molly,  
I hope this letter finds you well. I want to thank you for all the kindness that you have shown me and my brother over the years. You’re going to be a grandma. With that being said, I think you might think the worse of me from what Fred is probably saying. I NEVER CHEATED on him. He is my one and only. But I can no longer trust him. I will keep you updated as much as I can. I plan on telling George as well.  
All my love,  
Hermione “Mia” Angel Potter

After writing Molly on the front after folding the letter. I took a moment to gather my thoughts and tears after writing that letter. Realizing and looking around me at my dad’s face I realized that Harry had filled them in while I was writing. Better finish the one to George while I still could.

Dear Georgie,  
I don’t know if I have the rite to still call you that. Fred must be insisting that the child I am pregnant is not his but you have my word as your unofficial sister that it is. I never cheated on him and I never will. If you ever wish to see us. Just ask Ginny and Ron they know where I am. But for the love of merlin don’t tell Fred. I can no longer trust him. Bring your mum along if you ever can. I have decided to have not one godfather but two (don’t tell Harry I haven’t said anything yet). I hope that you will. And more importantly I hope that you believe me, but I am not stupid enough to make you choose sides. Not to mention that I would NEVER make you do that.  
All my love and support,  
Mia Potter

I handed the letters to my father after folding and addressing the letters. I really didn’t want to look at my parents and see the look of disappointment in their eyes. But I did anyway. And all I saw was looks of proud parents that were supportive. “Mia, we are not disappointed. But I will be having a few words with Fred after I deliver your letters. That is a promise Princess.” Dad said before heading to the apparition point. I knew that if it didn’t go well that outside of Ron and Ginny the baby will have lost half their family before even entering the world and that broke my heart.


	2. chapter 1

*This chapter is written in James’s point of view*

Walking through the fireplace at the Burrow the second home to all of us Potters and friends. “Molly!” I called hoping to find the Weasley matriarch first in hopes of calming my anger so that I didn’t end up killing Fred who happens to be the father of my future grandchild. “I’m in the kitchen James.” Molly called to which I followed where her voice came from. “My children are behaving themselves over there right?” Molly asked like the caring mother that she was. “The ones over there are. The reason for this visit. But first I need to see George without Fred. And Mia wanted me to give you this.” I said setting the letter on the counter. “I’ll call him down for you.” Molly said headed towards the bottom of the stairs before shouting up the stairs using his full given name knowing full well it will get him to come down. “He should be down in a minute. Tea?” She asked as we returned to the kitchen starting the pot as we sat down and she opened the letter. “Um, Molly you might want to wait to read that. Trust me.” I said as George came bolting down the stairs and came into the kitchen. “I’m here mum. Hi Uncle James when did you get here? What do you need?” George asked taking a seat at the table with us. “First of all are you actually George?” I asked and he turned his head to show one missing ear.   
“Okay, Mia sent this. Seeing as she was unable to come thank to your dear twin. She explains everything in the letter. With, that being said he broke my daughter’s heart and there need to be actions.” I said as my magic started behaving wildly. “WHAT DID THAT ASS DO?” George asked as his started. Both sets of twins have been overprotective of the other since they were babies. George and Mia have always been as close as siblings. “Mia, wrote it all in the letter.” I said as he tore open the letter and both of them read the letters. As they continued to read they’re faces got darker. “Is she okay?” George asked still looking pissed. “Physically she is. Well besides the morning sickness starting early. Mentally and emotionally those are another story. She has an appointment in the morning with a healer to check on the baby. It’s all routine.” I said reassuring George that Mia and they baby where fine.  
“We all know that it’s crazy that he is saying that she cheated. It’s impossible in fact.” George said as the fireplace activated as the tea pot started whistling. Molly got a tea tray ready while George and I went to see who came through. Out stepped Sirius and Remus. “Lilly called?” I asked without looking away from Molly. “No, she sent an owl. Wanted us to stop you from killing one of your godsons.” Sirius said as he ruffled George’s hair as he passed and went on to hug Molly. “I haven’t seen him yet. And for what he did to Mia he would deserve it. Sorry Molly but you know I’m right.” I said.   
“I don’t blame you one bit. But we need to go into this with a level head.” Molly said as she summoned two more mugs. “Wait what happened did they break up?” Sirius asked as he made to stand only to be put back in his seat by George and Remus. “Not exactly Uncle Sirius. There is more to it.” George said handing his letter and jestering for the other two to read it so that they understood what was happening. Once they were done both of them where red in the face. “Where is he?” I asked George giving the others a moment to calm down. “He’s in our room. Do you want me to go get him for you?” George asked as I nodded motioning to the staircase. It wasn’t long before we heard yelling followed by thumping. I assumed that George was dragging him down the stairs probably with the help of Charlie.   
My suspicions where confirmed when George and Charlie came dragging Fred. “Fred as you asked Uncle James.” George said as he and Charlie dropped him before taking his seat and Charlie joining the growing member at the table. “Bloody Hell George what was that for?” Fred asked looking only at his twin. “Because, Frederick Gideon Weasley James, Remus and Sirius are here, and we all wanted a few words about recent behavior. And after they do young man you and your father will be having another conversation about contraception.” Molly said as she went to retrieve Arthur and tell him what was going on as the floo activated again. And out came my two boys as the color from Fred’s face drained. “Harry, Jamie what are you doing here?” I ask shifting my weight to face them. “Charlie set a patronus. I gathered Harry knew so I borrowed him. With Mia’s permission of course.” Jamie said as he and Harry went to join the others as we faced Fred.   
“Not an easy feat at all Dad. You owe her big time.” Harry whispered as they passed. I should have known better than think that Charlie Weasley wouldn’t contact his best friend who happens to be my oldest son. I had to think of what to get my princess that would make her twin’s absence. “Charlie didn’t fill me on exactly what’s going on. But he did say that my baby sister was broken thanks to her boyfriend. I will want details later.” Jamie said with a scowl that replaced his normal carefree grin. “ Now what has my baby sister’s iddiot boyfriend done?” Jamie asked glaring at Fred. “Well before we tell you maybe we should have Charlie restrain you the muggle way.” Harry said nodding over Jamie’s shoulder to Charlie who restrained Jamie. “First of all don’t overreact. Well my iddiot twin got Mia pregnant and is now saying that she must have been unfaithful and that the baby isn’t his.” George said as Jamie’s eyes narrowed towards Fred. “Does he have a death wish?” Harry and Jamie asked together. They learned the Potter motto well. No Potter left behind. And always protect each other.


End file.
